Secret is out
by Sailordeedlit
Summary: This is the story of Tsume's past that he has never revealed until know, and aswers why he has become he wolf he is.


Disclaimer, I do not own Wolf's Rain but I do own any future characters that I created

This is my first posting so please do not kill me if you do not like my story, I wanted to post this because I wanted to tell this story and I hope you guys like it, its is not your typical Tsume story. I worked very hard on this so please be kind when you R&R, but don't get me wrong I love criticism; it only helps to improve my writing. So on with the story.

* * *

This story takes place while the guys are nearing paradise they have just rescued Cheza for the last time and are accompanied by Hub and Share. They have stopped to take a rest for the night in a distant cave, before they head to their final destination.

**Secret is out**

"Get up Runt…. And hurry up" Tsume barked "follow me and do not wake up the others". The headed farther into the forest as they got further in the smell of the trees filled their noses with the most intoxicating smell. After walking aimlessly for hours threw a thick forest covered in a variety of tall trees, Toboe finally gathered his courage and asked Tsume what he so desperately wanted to know now. "Tsume…" he said as a child asks his father for something that is forbidden "huh… where are we going, there's nothing here".

"Were almost there just across these last rows of tress". He said in the sternest voice.

Toboe's eyes lit up in wonder, they were in the heart of the forest there was a small lake in the center surrounded by trees. On the lake you could see the moon's reflection illumination there surroundings. Toboe took a long look around until his eyes landed on a small clearing opposite from them there were two small grave markers shaped as crosses. There were now flowers growing on them, but the smell of the corpses were almost gone, so they were not buried any time recently, but that did not keep someone from placing freshly cut flowers on their graves and keeping there graves beautiful.

Toboe deciding that this was not so important and placed his focus on Tsume who was now seated comfortably on the ground in his human form staring off in to the stars. Taking a cue Toboe took a set next to Tsume and stared in to the sky feeling that this was still now the time to talk. _"This is not like him, this must be something important, or otherwise we wouldn't be this far off"_

"You know Toboe; I wasn't always like this" he said in voice that was not his own, but of that of a person who had finally been defeated.

"What do you mean, Tsume?" Toboe said, looking at Tsume as if this was the first time he had ever seen him.

Tsume continued his voice soft and steady "You see ten years ago I was just like you, care free, queries, and most importantly naïve. I even believed that humans could live together in peace, but that soon became a bitter nightmare".

The mood was now heavy Toboe feeling the tension decided not to say a word and let Tsume finish his story.

"You see when I was young my pack, wanted to know if we wolf's could live amongst humans in case on day we needed to disappear from the approaching Nobles. Of course there was only a slim chance of this actually happening, I always knew that they would pick death then hiding especially amongst humans. But I wanted to prove to them that they were wrong that living with among humans was not shameful or dishonorable and could be our only salvation. I was so eager back then. I was the first and only one to volunteer. Fuck…, if I had known what the outcome or consequences were I would have never been so eager to prove them wrong."

"This is when my life took a turn for the worst; you see this is when I learned to love and to hate so fearsomely that it became etched in my blood."

* * *

Ok! This is what I go for now I still have a lot of ideas for it the tuff part is what I want to use and what I don't, so please be patient if you like my story. I have to worn you I am a very good procrastinator, to tell you the truth I've been working on this story for about 6 month and I have it in my head and since I lost the original 7 pages I wrote down, I get to rewrite the story again. LOL see you later don't forget to R&R

P.S

I know I ramble a lot sorry it can't be helped


End file.
